


Duck

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004. It was a gift for agent_otter.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duck

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004. It was a gift for agent_otter.
> 
> Not betaed.

The plate presents a fancy arrangement of shapes and colours. Mac picks up a curly decorations.

"It's duck and vegetables," Victor announces proudly.

"It doesn't look like duck. Or vegetables." Under Victor's stare, Mac cuts a piece of the meal. "Did you do it all yourself?" He braces before taking a bite; he has tasted Victor's cooking before.

"Murphy and Camier gave me some tips."

The chair screeches as Mac pushes away. "The assassins helped you?"

'Just eat it' says Victor's exasperated expression.

Mac does. He just hopes he doesn't die on his and Victor's third anniversary.


End file.
